User talk:Spiritcloud48
User Page | Talk Page | Editing Tutorial | User talk:Spiritcloud48/Characters | Test Page | Project Characters | = Thanks! Thanks for the comment! I've changed it though. It didn't look right. (My new siggie says it all.) Mossstar of FireClan☮ I change my siggie way too often. 21:07, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Hated Ok. Why do you hate me. What have I done to you? Listen: I have a good side and a dark side. If you make me angry I go into my dark side and can stay mad for up to a day. If i'm in my good mood I can stay happy for a whole month. So now when you come on the IRC, my dark side kicks in, in like less than 5seconds. I don't mean to offend you but, I just get mad. So why do you hate me? Why do you kick me? And one thing: You abuse your op powers. What would you do if you were an op on the main channel. You can't just kick everyone you hate! Thats just.. weird. You shouldn't kick people when they did Nothing. I mean really. And the fact that you call me mean? Don't get me started. I am loved by like all the users here. I make friends and be nice. Plus if you are underage, you can't be on. If you were on WWiki they would ban you until your 13th birthday. I mean really. But my main question here: Why do you hate me and call me mean? Because I like that movie Cats and Dogs so much? Idk. But please tell me. Catherine I think I'm a little bit to obsessed with this movie. xD 02:28, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh... Silverthistle17. Ugh.... I heard that she requested drawings on WWiki and claimed them as her own and set them up for approval. I'm sorry for yelling at you. Catherine I think I'm a little bit to obsessed with this movie. xD 17:01, August 6, 2010 (UTC) 'News Flash!' PLEASE STOP BEFORE LEAVING ME A HATE MESSAGE, OR SOMETHING ABOUT IRC. MY COUSIN, SILVERTHISTLE, DECIDED TO HACK ONTO MY ACCOUNT ON AUGUST 5TH, 2010. IF ANYONE GOT CUSSED AT, OR WAS TREATED WRONGLY, DONT TELL ME. SHE IS ALREADY BANNED FROM THE COMPUTER FOR A WEEK, AND BANNED forever ON ANY WARRIORS WIKIA. SO, IM SORRY IF SHE MADE ANYONE MAD, BUT IT WASNT ME I SWEAR. Re: Bat Spiritcloud, I'm sorry about Silverthistle. As for Bat...I'm just not sure. There's a reason for the no more RiverClan cats rule. We've already started to overflow. As for the image, no, it must be approved by project charart before it is put on any article. And she can't be in love with Lionkit, they're kits. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 20:21, August 7, 2010 (UTC) You're not going to change my mind Spiritcloud, I'm sorry. IRC? Main channel [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 02:56, August 8, 2010 (UTC) HIZ! Hi kiddo! Friends? Jmiles The forums guy! 00:02, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Replacing Webkit I'm sorry but that is very.. well unfair. So many users want to be in RiverClan and you are not helping. You see the point of fixing RiverClan is to get cats out not in. Also Lionkit has a crush n Brindlekit... sorry. I wil be making Rivermoon have one kit later on so if you want to rp it you can. I'm not promising anything though. Catherine I think I'm a little bit to obsessed with this movie. xD 00:17, August 9, 2010 (UTC) My Rps Hi, Spiricloud! I made the SkyClan apprentice-Fluffypaw and I'm going to make other rps too. Zoe27 08:45, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Well, just be the bigger person. I gotta stick up for her and say that she's not really being mean, she' just reinforcing my negative opinions about Bat being made Glitterdawn's daughter. I'll sort this out, but in the mean time, don't take anyone's critism to hard [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 17:34, August 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: Gift Sorry, but I'm not gonna do a request... It was a gift for moony for being one of my best friends, and It was special, and took a lot of time, so sorry, no, I can't do that. And aren't Bat and Lion kits? and are they even mates? --NightpawBring on the fight! 21:23, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Can you show me Lion's page? --NightpawBring on the fight! 14:20, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Kitsufox is lame. OMG, Kitsufox is so lame:P You never impersonated anyone, but I have, and I got blocked from CotC IRC for it, not the actual wiki. Kitsufox thinks she's so good but she isn't. She should learn not to take jokes personally. Apparently, she got all mad about it and was weeping or something XD. Zoe27 13:35, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Alright. Talk about her behind her back again, both of you will get banned with no question. Hear me? Good. 19:13, August 10, 2010 (UTC) *facepalm* Did I not just explain the reason? You're talking about someone behind their back. 23:10, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Icestorm, everyone, let's just chill. I agree that it is very rude to gossip about someone behind their back. How would you feel if two people were talking about what a jerk you are? I wouldn't like it! Let's just leave it behind us. HawkeyI am a Ninja Duck! Fear me! 18:10, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Wait spirit, how could u impersonate someone on the WW? I thought you quit it for good? And also, kitsufox is a sysop again, so she can ban like crazy now. And i'm positive that Insane want's me to go on Parole. She bans a person the VERY FIRST TIME they vandalize, i mean, my sister was just playing around, and insane banned the anon user, causing the IP, my sisters account, and MY account to be blocked too, and when I ask her to lift it, saying my sister is sorry, she refuses to e-mail back! I'm starting to get pissed at WWiki. I'm making one of my own, and it's still in progress! it's like warriors wiki, but its not as strict. AND MAN IT FEELS GOOD TO BLOCK MY SISTER! XD. if u interested, the link is here: Wolves of the Shadows Wiki. And if you have any questions, they can be discussed on mah talk page (whew, this was a long message). Oh, and the story that I'm writing is here, and the name of it is The Power of Hazel Eyes: The Power of Hazel Eyes Chapter 1 Yeah, its still a work in progress cuz mah account on kidpub is currently banned. now finally (takes a deep breath) HASTA LA PASTA!! Tawnyis here... 23:23, August 12, 2010 (UTC) brackenxever well, uh i guess, its fine, i think it'll get better, i hope you're fine too :) --bracken--o3o 23:59, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Extremely sorry to intrude on the conversation, but Icestorm actually roleplays Brackenpaw, not Bracken.(unless something changed that I didn't know about xD) Or unless you're talking about a different Brackenpaw. I assume you're talking about this one, since he's in WindClan. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 01:01, August 13, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Main channel :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 02:36, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: PCA You do realize that they are only 25 images on the page? I'm not clogging it at all, there's room for ten more images at the moment. I'm sorry to hear that you'll be leaving it, how come? And yes, I will do Everpaw's charart if I can reserve it [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 15:37, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Berrystep. 16:54, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure! What is the exact name of the website? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 23:19, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Re Uh...okay, and? And sure, I guess. 19:21, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Spiritcloud On her article it says she slept in a cave inside ThunderClan territory. Can you take that off? She and Sean were escorted back to twolegplace by some warriors. So they wouldn't have slept in the cave-- 00:12, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Wikia again?!?! I thought you said you hate wikia? and do i have go to any more wikias before i can here about sigs. thx PS: it wouldnt mind becoming friends Re:Flash Yes I am. I am usually on every day too. FlashIn a Flash of light 15:39, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Good Job Good Job Spirit. You really hurt me. After I got off the IRC I ran into my room and cried hard. My mom even asked me whats wrong and I told her all about you. Sometimes I think that you forget that the other person you are talking to is real and has feelings, because you act like everyone is a robot and has no feelings. Thanks for ruining my day. Squirrel Do You know... THE MUFFIN MAN!?!?!?! 20:30, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Your retarded. :P Squirrel Do You know... THE MUFFIN MAN!?!?!?! 01:08, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Holly Wiki. Hi, join holly wiki! Heres the link-: http://hollyleaf.wikia.com/wiki/Holly_Wiki all the users hate Kitsu and Eu there, and we have LOADS of fun. Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 18:44, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Joining Is Icethroat a warrior? There is already an Iceshine in ThunderClan, so can you change the prefix?-- 16:27, October 10, 2010 (UTC) It needs to be a name without Ice- as the prefix. Look on the ThunderClan page to see which prefixes are taken. The warriors and apprentices are pretty full right now.-- 16:37, October 10, 2010 (UTC) IRC? I can get on for a little while :) WindClan rp? ##cotc-windclan'scamp if so [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 04:03, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure they can be mates! I think that Scalepaw would look nice with Forestpaw. Dawnkit of DuskClanPoor little kit. 12:05, November 13, 2010 (UTC) doesnt matter she's mates with Ottersplash already dont even think about DarkXFrost anymore cuz obviously its not going to happen.--bracken--~ 23:52, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ? Are you still interested in Batkit joining RiverClan? ;) She'd be Batpaw though, she's old enough to be an apprentice [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 03:44, November 15, 2010 (UTC) IRC Come on and let's have a little ForestxScale. webchat.freenode.net Type in nickname, preferably Spiritcloud or something along that line Channel: ##cotc-windclan'scamp We'll RP. I'm Dovesong or something with Dove in it, often Mocking-Dove. Merry Christmas! o3o 00:52, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Close Buddies That's precious Spirit ;) I think you did a wonderful job with the shading and highlights, I especially like their eyes [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!''' Category:Signatures 02:49, November 25, 2010 (UTC) IRC Wanna? 02:38, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: What was the wiki? http://echoclan.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity GaaraWhat is pain? 愛t 23:36, January 11, 2011 (UTC)